Guardians of Narnia
by DancerOfDanger
Summary: The four Guardians, guardians of the elements. They are protective, they are strong, they will do anything they need to do to survive. Then there's the White Witch, the mighty Aslan, and the two Sons of Adam and the two Daughters of Eve. It's a lot of chaos and a lot of unwanted attention, but who said chaos wasn't interesting? OC's!


_Fire. The once pale blue sky, was now shielded by a veil of darkness as the smoke swallows up the whole sky. Before too long, a fierce fire could be seen flickering in front of Jadis' army. The devilish flames greedily engulfed all the grass that separated him from the army. A sly and sadistic smile spread over the man's face. The man looked up to the skies, to see a beautiful girl, with ebony black hair, pale skin and blue-grey eyes, with one hand pushed out in front of her, and another at her shoulder. A warm summer breeze fanned the fire into a rage. The man could feel waves of blazing heat running over his chest and shoulders. The bright, red-orange flames produced sadistic crackling sounds as they lick every inch of the grass, and the creatures that roamed into the blazing trap. _

_Dark grey ash exploded into the sky, as hot molten lava flowed down the sides of the volcano. Rocks tumbled down the mountain. A man stood at the top of the melting red-orange mountain, his eyes narrowed into slits with annoyance. Loud explosions came from left and right. The ground rumbled and shook, and jets of gas shot up into the sky. The people in the village below screamed in fear, as ash began to fall to the ground. They were grabbing their belongings, anything they could carry, then took off to the safety of Aslan's Camp in a state of chaos. Needless to say, Aden was total chaos like the fire he controlled._

_Water. The skies darkened, and it began to thunder and lighten. It began to rain heavily, wind howling in all directions, as the girl looked up to see another girl with black hair, blue-grey eyes and pale skin, waving her hands over the air that she controlled. The rain thrashed, and you could hear the pitter-patter on the glass windowpanes of the castle. The rain started to ease off, and as the sun streamed through the still darkened clouds, raindrops still falling lightly on the ground. Thunder crashed in the distance._

_An absolutely beautiful avenue of trees surrounded the clearing near the castle, Cair Paravel. It is shady, dark and cool, almost cold. The trees open up into a wide area with a lake. The air is warmer; the sounds of insects and birds break the silence of the surrounding lake. The lake seemed like a black void, the sun bouncing off its surface. Sitting at the edge, with her feet in the water, was a beautiful girl with black hair, blue eyes and pale skin. Dragonflies fluttered around, landing on a bush nearby. _

_A blue expanse that spreads all the way to the horizon, the whooshing sound of waves as they crashed against the shore intermingled with the sounds of the horses as they nickered on the beach, the smell of the salt on the breeze, and the scratchy feel of the sand between your toes. A reflection of the sky above, a beautiful array of colour with the mysteries it holds, as the water danced lightly under the sky for as far as the eye can see. It changes colour with the light and the colour of the sky, from green to blue to grey. At twilight, you can't tell the ocean from the sky. The ripples and the waves continuously flow toward you, which eventually break into foam, creep up to your feet, and slide back to where it originated from. Needless to say, Naida was calm like the water she controlled._

_Earth. The tall rainforest trees stretched toward the sky, the tops hidden away by the clouds that chose to hover lower than the others, closer to the ground. Grass grew, coming up to the knee, as the blades weaved their way up the trunk. Chirps from the crickets and the birds, and occasional rustles in the bushes, let the girl with auburn brown hair, tan skin and green eyes know that there wasn't an ambush hiding just around the corner. Red, orange and golden leaves littered the forest floor, as the girl took a deep breathe in. It was a tranquil area, that the girl visited regularly, but she knew that when she left for Archenland, she wouldn't be able to visit this site for a while. She could hear a brook bubbling away in the distance. She walked into a small, lit clearing, with a rock in the middle. Sitting on the rock, was the High King himself. The girl felt a cool breeze flow through the leaves of the big, tall oak trees. She could smell the air, but she could never place her finger on what it was. _

_Trembling. Shaking. Rocks cracked and fell down into the ravine that was filled with Jadis' army. The ground moved, pounded. It sounded like the whole Narnian army as they ran through the halls of Cair Paravel, still getting louder at every turn. Needless to say, Tierra was temperamental like the earth she controlled._

_Air. The skies were whispering to the world about the danger that was about to unleash destruction upon everything that came in its way. The ashen clouds growled with thunder, flashes of light blinding any observers. The stillness of the damp air was incredibly misleading, but if one were to listen closely, they would hear all the warning signs. Something was coming. And then, it did. Like a tsunami breaking down a dam, the hot winds began to rage, screaming like madmen in pain. Everything felt its fury; the trees bent to the ground as centaurs, fauns and all animals alike scurried for shelter. No one was safe from the hurricane. As nature did what it was prone to, tubular formations began to lower themselves to the ground like griffins. They spun and spun around invisible axes, gaining momentum and force as they gulped down the atmosphere. Once they hit solid ground, manmade structures began to fall apart and creak under the pressure of the attack of mother nature. Everything and everyone were doomed._

_A gentle breeze swept over the oval shaped balcony, the emerald green palm leaves swayed slightly from the gust of wind. The air was chilly as it brushed through the long, golden locks of the girl who stood upon the balcony, her grey eyes trained on the eastern sea as it shone under the mid-afternoon sun. Needless to say, Alya was protective like the air she controlled._


End file.
